Fred Dovan
Fredrick "Fred" Dovan is a main character in the KAZe series and a supporting character in KAZe. He is the doctor of Jane Kami and Peggy Kami who works the night shifts at The Dalisville Midtown Hospital. Personal Life Fred grew up with an abusive father who was an alcoholic with an older brother, Will. The abusive he suffered through his childhood caused him to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as well as obtain an eating and sleeping disorder. After his father was killed and his brother was arrested for murder, Fred was taken into therapy. His therapist, Lily Kesshō, eventually used hypnosis to help establish a "mental block" to help him to not suffer from the bad memories and live a normal life. While in his college years, Fred went into med school at eighteen and got his PHD and MD after four years, went to med school for another four years, and became a medical intern for another final four years. He got a job as a doctor and surgeon in his town's local hospital and has been working night shifts ever since. Appearance Fred is described as an average at height man with extremely pale skin, shaggy raven hair, ice blue/grey/light green eyes, and with a small amount of freckles around his nose and eyes. He is very skinny, due to him constantly forgetting to eat normally. His total height is 5'7 ft., the same height as his patient Peggy Kami. When at work, he wears a knee-length white doctors coat, a violet dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and brown boots. When he isn't at work, Fred will often wear long sleeves or jackets, jeans, and the same boots. He has faint bruises and cuts on his wrists, arms, and upper back; which he got from his father as a child. He also wears a pair of black square rimmed glasses, implying that he has bad vision. His paleness is mainly influenced by his skins sensitivity of too much heat, which is why he doesn't tan as much as people suggest. Despite being 31 years old, he is often thought to be younger due to his youthful looking appearance. Relationships Jane Kami (Unknown-Present) Type: Doctor/Patient Relationship, Family Friend Fred is Jane and Peggy's doctor. It is unknown how long he's worked there exactly, but the Kami family shows a sense of trust with him. Xavier Kesshō (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances Fred and Xavier haven't been shown to interact much, but it's clear that they know each other. Fred agrees with his theory of Jane's mind being infiltrated by an entity and does a brain scan of her to help him out in Chapter 8. Peggy Kami (Unknown-Present) Type: Doctor/Patient Relationship, Family Friend Fred is Jane and Peggy's doctor. It is unknown how long he's worked there exactly, but the Kami family shows a sense of trust with him. Mai Takeo (2011-Present) Type: Unknown Fred and Mai haven't interacted yet, so their feelings for each other is unknown for now. Nancy Thomas (Unknown-Present) Type: Co-workers Nancy is a nurse that often assists Fred with his patients. He is kind to her and is thankful for her help with his work. She secretly has a crush on him that he seems unaware about. Lily Kesshō Type: Therapist/Patient Relationship Like Mai, Lily was also the therapist to Fred shortly after his brother's arrest. Finding the child too traumatized and abused to communicate properly with her, Lily tried to make him comfortable around her and tried to reach out to him during his visits. During his last visit, Lily used hypnosis to establish a "mental block" that would repress the memories of his abusive childhood that caused him to be anti-social. Sure enough it worked, and Fred is thankful for her, even after her death in 2008. Personality Due to his childhood, Fred started out his non abusive days as an anti-social mute and wouldn't look at people properly in the eye when he did speak. However after Lily gave him his "mental block", he soon began to act normal and more comfortable around other people. However, even though he became more social, Fred still suffers from his disorders to the point where he forgets to eat or sleep for weeks at most. This really affects his health even though the people around him don't directly notice. He is extremely smart and well-mannered desperate his childhood, and he will often spend his time reading or studying DNA samples he retrieves from work. Abilities Although he doesn't have much fighting experience, Fred does know how to use a gun or knife as defense. He also has a mental advantage with his "block"; it prevents those who try to invade or read his mind and keeps him protected from attempted psychological torture. Category:Main Characters Category:KAZe Characters Category:Still Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males